Perfect
by illuminatingthesoul
Summary: We finally find out what exactly happened to Dov's lovely girlfriend nearly two months after the fact. Oneshot, series fic.


Here's the next oneshot (: I'm feeling a little evil, so maybe my next fic won't be as kind to our couples of Rookie Blue... Heheh. Review, please! Enjoy (:

* * *

Perfect

This wasn't going to be easy, and Dov knew that. He and his girlfriend, Megan, lay on his bed, facing the ceiling.

"We don't have to do this now, you know." His voice was rough and he cleared his throat.

"What do you mean? Like, in a few minutes or a few hours?" She mumbled, arching her back and stretching.

"Or a few days, or a few weeks." He supplied quickly.

"Weeks, Dov? No. You opened the floodgate. I can't sit here and think about it for a few more weeks." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Alright. Well, whenever you're ready, I'm listening." He convinced himself that he could handle it.

"I'm starting to think that this is gonna be harder for you than me." She laughed, rolling onto her side.

"It's harder to hear it than I thought it would be." He too, rolled onto his side so he could look her in the eyes. Her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. You'd think he could get used to them, but every time he looked at her there was something different about them. A new colour, a new sparkle. They were always different, yet just as breathtaking.

Today they were like the cloudy skies of Toronto. The rims around her eyes were red from crying, but her irises were a haunting slate blue. Her long eyelashes curled at the ends, and the way she looked at him with those eyes was enough to do any man in.

"But it'll get easier." She nodded, trying to convince them both. She fell onto her back and Dov buried his face in the crook of her neck, folding his arm over her body possessively. She took a deep breath and they both braced against the metaphorical winds threatening to carry them away.

"When I got that call, saying that someone had broken into my house, I knew I recognized the voice. But I went anyway, because I couldn't place it." She began, swallowing thickly. "I got there, and it was my brother. He wasn't angry, he said that he needed my help."

"Your brother?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. But there was something different about him. He was," she searched for the right word, "despondent. He was like a shell of his former self." She sighed. "He was, older."

"What did he need?" Dov asked, being soothed by the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"He was in trouble, with a loan shark. Said he needed some money." Smooth sailing, so far. "We have these bonds, from back in Timmins. They were in a safe deposit box at the bank, and I was the only one that knew the number and all that nonsense. So I went with him to get them. We were driving down some rural road, he was driving, I mean. And out of nowhere, this van runs us off the road. We go down into the ditch, and when the dust settles, I can see this man standing in front of us." She rubbed her eyes. "And oh, guess who it is, Mr. Loan shark."

Dov chuckled at the comical tone in her voice.

"My brother jumped out and ran up to the guy and they started to fight. I was so out of it, I think I hit my head when we slid off the road. He came back to the truck and I thought he was going to help me out but he just apologized and then knocked me out." Dov cringed. "When I came to, it was dark. I couldn't see anything, I could just feel the walls around me. They were stone, and damp. It was heavy, almost. It felt underground." She felt Dov's hand tighten around her arm. Not so much that it was uncomfortable, but enough to know that it was the imagery being created by her words and memories was killing him as well. "My brother was there too. He was next to me, and his head was bleeding. I couldn't tell if I was hurt, I just remember being scared, and…" She trailed off.

"And?" He looked up to see tears in her eyes.

"I just missed you. I was scared and all I could think about was you, being mad because I just disappeared and not wanting me back if I ever made it home." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Dov leaned up and cupped her face in his hands.

"You thought I wouldn't want you?" He looked at her with disbelief. She nodded timidly and held her hand over his. He gently leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't hot or enticing, it was reassuring. It was soft and kind. "You know different now, right?" She licked her lips.

"Yeah. I do." She kissed his top lip again before letting herself fall back down to the bed. "Should I keep going?" Dov nodded. "Alright. I don't know how long we were in that place. It was cold, really, really cold for a long time.

"I figured out that my head was bleeding, because the blood got on my lips. Then I realized how much it was, and I threw up. After that the man came back, and when he opened the door we realized it was day again. I looked around, and there was a propane tank" she shuddered, "in the corner. Brick walls, pipes along the ceiling. I can't remember what else, everything was too hazy. It was small. Like a jail cell. Really small.

"The man, he took my brother outside and they yelled at each other for a really long time." Her words got thicker, and Dov could tell things were about to get bad. "When he came back in, my brother wasn't with him. He had blood on his hands, and he untied me and pushed me down to the ground. I still couldn't move very well, and I pretended to be barely conscious. I slurred my words and did my best to keep my breathing shallow. But then he unhooked his belt."

A sharp intake of breath escaped Dov's lips.

"He pulled off my yoga pants, and I still pretended to be unconscious. I just tried not to cry. Outside, my brother was yelling 'Don't you touch her!'. I was so scared." She whimpered, letting her tears flow. Dov nuzzled her neck, reminding her that he was still there, and she was safe. "He started to lean down, but I spun around and kicked him in the jaw. He fell back and I tried to get up, but I tripped and he pulled me back down." She shook as she spoke and cried harder. Dov ran the pad of his thumb over her shoulder as he held her.

"I kicked him again and it made him bleed, and he pulled out a knife and he cut me." She cried. "I was so scared."

"You're okay, love. He cut you?" Dov whispered. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Where?" She adjusted her position so she was sitting and unclenched her fists. She pulled up the leg of her shorts on her left leg, and traced a thick scar high up on her inner thigh. Dov shut his eyes and tried to maintain his composure.

"I'm so disgusting now." She covered her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm so disgusting. I'm damaged goods." She sobbed. "Forever."

"Hey, hey, don't say that. You aren't even close." Dov sat in front of her and placed a hand on her knee. "Look at me." He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, and she raised her gaze. "You are perfect." He whispered.

"No you're perfect." She smiled and sniffed. Dov laughed, but the smile left his face quickly.

"I'm serious. You are perfect. Nothing, not a cut, not a bruise, or a scar, nothing will ever change that." Her smile fell. "Continue." He lay back down next to her.

"My brother, he came back in. He had a gun, and he held the man down until I got out. He said, 'you take care of Mom.' And I ran. Then he shot the propane tank and the building exploded." She cried. "He was different. He didn't deserve to die."

"It's okay, Megan. It's okay." He soothed, kissing her temple. "You're okay." Megan let go of his hand and ran hers up behind her neck. She rubbed her small tattoo and leaned into Dov.

"I'm still sorry. I'm sorry that I'm never going to be like any other girlfriend." She whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He reassured her. They moved down to lie underneath the covers, and quickly they were nearly asleep. Dov still held her close, making sure that she felt safe with him.

Her breathing evened out, she was almost asleep. Dov leaned over and whispered one more time.

"You _are _ perfect." His words were so quiet, she wasn't even sure she heard him right. But she knew right then, what she would say back.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."


End file.
